Firework Frenzy
by SuzumiyaStar
Summary: Ash has eight neighbors that challenge to see who is more into the Fourth Of July. Short sum and the story is short as well...but I like the theme
1. Chapter 1

Well, I was bored at 4AM and I remembered shooting off rockets earlier. I made a little...bet with myself...that I could post at least one chapter up about the Fourth Of July. It's Pokemon, of course, but next year...it might change to Puffy Ami Yumi or Teen Titans...or maybe even Ouran High School Host Club. Anyway, I think I'll start now, this is not a romancy thing...but there might be some hints...Anyway, I own the Valaries...nothing else...

* * *

It was a rather nice day outside. The clouds were pure white, the birds were as annoying as always, and people weren't out much. It was the weekend out course, but he might've thought there'd be at least a few kids out. He was a mere child himself, but it didn't matter. You are probably wondering 'who is this he?' Well I'll tell you who 'he' is, 'he' is twenty year old Ashton Ketchum, commonly known as Ash. Ash was lying on his couch with the remote falling out of his hands. One of his legs dangled off the side and his head rested on the arm. His messy, jet black hair was even messier than before. He sighed and looked at the television. It was one of those Fourth Of July shows. He frowned _I haven't shot off any fireworks for a long time..._He muted the TV and dropped the remote on the floor. His mind began wondering to the celebration that was supposed to be the next day. He began debating over whether he should gather his friends for the next day or whether he should watch the neighbors like he did every year. His neighbors were what most would call 'rivalry neighbors'. They always tried to outdo Ash on anything. If Ash cut his grass, they pulled weeds. If Ash planted daisies, they planted lilies. If Ash put up colorful Christmas lights, they put out reindeer that moved. Even if Ash had the scariest house on the block on Halloween, the neighbors would somehow outdo him. Ash never bothered with them, but he did want to beat them at something. So he decided to start with a bang, literately.

Ash stood up and grabbed his hat from the floor. He stuck it on his head and walked outside to his Lotis Exige and got in. He started it up, but just sat there. "Should I?" he glanced down the street at his neighbors, the Valaries. There were eight of them. Stella, Oliver, Harper, Milo, Claire, Jasper, Charlotte, and Emmett. [It goes girl, boy] They were just coming back and were unloading a bunch of boxes from their trunk. Boxes of fireworks. Stella happened to turn around and she smirked. Ash made a low growling sound and put his hands on the wheel. He pushed the gas pedal and then stopped by their driveway. He rolled the window down.

"Valarie," he seethed.

"Ketchum," she smiled. "Do you plan on shooting something off, or are you just gonna grab a front row seat to the Valarie Parade?" Ash frowned and answered her question, "For your information, Valarie, I plan on shooting something off. And I plan on doing it with my friends. Right in the street. Where everyone can see. And we'll beat you and your Val Pals in this little battle."

"Oh whatever! You couldn't win yard of the month," she reminded. Ash growled again and scowled. "Exactly...we'll see who's the most enthusiastic...tomorrow night," Stella winked and turned on her heels. Ash rolled the window back up and watched her strut back to her box. He gripped the wheel tighter and hit the gas a little too hard and he sped off. Barely making the corner. He pulled out his cell phone and called one of his friends, Leaf Green.

_"Leaf here! What's up?" _she asked in her normal cheerful voice.

"It's Ash."

_"Hey buddy! What's the matter?"_

"Nothing...you know those stupid neighbors down the street?"

_"The Valaries? Yeah, what about them?"_

"They challenged me to this thing to see who's the most enthusiastic on the Fourth Of July...I wanted to know if you wanted to come and shoot some off with me."

_"SURE! I'd love to! I've always wanted to shoot firecrackers off with my friends! Do you mind me calling everyone else?"_

"Not at all!"

_"Awesome! See ya tomorrow at...seven?"  
_

"Seven."

_"Okay...see ya!"_she hung up. Ash smiled, he knew Leaf could bribe anyone into doing what she wanted. She's done it to him once. He went on ahead and bought the fireworks. Almost as much as the Valaries, but her had bigger ones than them. As he drove home, Leaf called back saying that everyone but one agreed. And that one was the unsocial, quiet, always angry, smart mouthed [that's all I can think of] Paul. Ash knew it'd be hard to get him to go, he didn't really like fireworks. Ash did a turn and headed off towards his friends house. Paul was going to go, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

"Come on, man, it'll be awesome," Ash pleaded. He was sitting next to one of his other friends, Gary Oak. Across from them sat Paul and, Ash's other friend, Drew. Ash was asking, more like begging Paul to go.

"No," he repeated simply each time.

"But, Gary and Drew want you to go...right?" Ash looked to his friends for help.

"Sure," Gary shrugged.

"Yeah," Drew said.

"See?" Ash asked, facing Paul again.

"It's not like it will be any better with me there," he insisted.

"Yes it will! We need someone's smart comments to make us laugh even though you aren't meaning to be funny!"

"...To get you to stop bugging me...I'll go, but I'm only watching...from a _far_ distance," he said.

"Yes! Thank you!" Ash jumped up and ran out, leaving the other three to stare at him. As he passed the Valaries, he noted that they were already getting ready. _They're always early_ Ash thought. He sped past, not paying attention to Milo's look. Ash knew he'd win...

* * *

This will be a very short story, kay kay? At least...two or three chapters. It's not like I have this idea from experience though, I just made it up. Anyway, next chappie will be that night. I'll give you a little sneak peek of a few lines said (not who said it though...)

_"If you want to light all of them up at the same time, why not make them face the same way?"_

_"Because it's impossible!"_

_"No it's not."_

_"Then you come do it!"_

And that's one...of many...I feel like Yoda...but maybe that's because I'm watching a Star Wars marathon...I have all and seen all but episode three...HEY! It's on now!... Oops, I meant...Gotta go! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say Happy Fourth of July! I'm sorry! Anyway, I own nothing but the idea and the Valaries. The lighters are the long kind, not the cigarette kind.

* * *

The next day, Ash was running around getting ready. He got enough things to eat and drink for that night, he got out some chairs, he was sticking random cans into a cooler when the doorbell rang. He ran to answer it, almost tripping on the ties of his apron. He refused to tie it. When he opened the door, he immediately shut it again. Harper and Charlotte Valarie. Before he could lock the door, Harper pushed the door open. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "I see you're a stupid chief now," she said.

"Oh shut up Valarie."

"She's just telling the truth," Charlotte spoke in her mouse voice,"look at you. You're wearing an untied apron...it's obvious you need help."

"What do you want?" Ash ignored her comment.

"We want to see of you're still up for the challenge...do you have a team?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, and they'll be here at seven. Now if you'll excuse me, mousy," he nodded to Charlotte,"and Miss. Wanna-be-awesome, I have some cooking to do." Ash shut the door and locked it, he could hear Charlotte's muffled mouse voice say,"We better see you out there, Ketchum." Ash sighed and muttered,"Twenty years old and I'm still getting bullied..."

It was six fifty and Ash was pulling the cooler outside. He already set up some chairs and had a table layed out. He was ready for a night of explosions. He opened the trunk of the car and went inside to find some lighters. While he was inside, he heard the doorbell ring. When he answered it, there stood his best friend Misty Waterflower and Leaf. "Hey guys!" he smiled.

"Hi Ash," they said.

"You think we'll win?" Misty asked. Ash shrugged,"I hope so." Misty nodded and Leaf asked,"Where do you want us to go?"

"Just sit in one of the chairs, they have your names on them." They nodded and let the front door. Ash started looking for the lighter again. He finally found it and headed outside, just in time to see Drew get off his motorcycle with May behind him. "Hey guys!" Ash called, waving the lighter in the air. They waved back. "Just go and find your seat, it has your name on it!" he pointed to where Leaf and Misty were. The nodded and walked up the driveway. Soon, the others were here, others being Gary, Dawn, and Paul. They were all sitting in the chairs Ash made them and he began passing stuff out and explaining things.

"Okay, so Mist, you get the big explosions that go in the tube and the box." Ash handed her a blue lighter and she nodded. "It's what Jasper is doing."

"Gary, you get the kind that pops, you know, the loud kind...I don't know what they're called..." Ash handed him a gray lighter. "It's what Emmett is doing."

"Dawn and May, you guys get the kind that explode with that high pitched sound...the annoying one. With all the colors," Ash handed them pink and red lighters. "It's what Harper and Claire are doing."

"Leaf, you get the kind that spins and the kind that shoots out, but it doesn't make too much noise." Ash tossed her an orange lighter. "That's Stella's job."

"Drew, you and me got the rest," Ash handed him a green lighter. "That's Charlotte, Milo, and Oliver are doing."

"And Paul, you can just light the sparklers, since you don't want to do anything," Ash handed him the last lighter. "Everyone got it?"

"Yeah!" all but Paul smiled. "Got it Paul?" Ash asked. He shrugged. "That's a yes, alrighty then, let's have fun before the Valaries ruin it!"

"You're a little too late, Ashy-boy," Gary pointed down the street. The Valaries were coming their way, obviously not expecting Ash to have the courage to try to beat them. Charlotte walked up to him. "Ketchum..."

"Valarie."

"I see you have lived up to your word and brought a rather...sad looking group..."

"Hey! You don't make fun of my friends!" Ash shouted.

"It's way too easy," Stella said, tilting Misty's chin up. "I could say a million things about carrot-top here."

"Leave Misty alone," Leaf cut in.

"And you are?" Stella asked.

"Leaf Green...and I believe you are insulting my friend..."

"I can insult you too." Leaf clenched her fist and was about to swing when Gary hopped up and stood in between the fighting girls. "Let's not start a war here," he said. By now, most everyone was arguing with someone else. May was yelling at Claire, Drew was getting insulted by Emmett, Harper was interrupting what Dawn was saying, Ash was speaking to Charlotte, Milo and Jasper picked on Misty and an irritated Paul. Oliver decided to back Stella up and said,"We didn't start this fight, spike."

"Who does that to their hair anyway," Stella pointed to Gary's hair. He frowned and crossed his arms. "And who dresses as that Stella girl from the Winx Club?" Leaf asked, pointing to Stella's hair. It was in two pony tails and it was a yellow color.

"I don't...it's just natural." After about five minutes of yelling and agruing, Paul get fed up and got up. He pushed every Valarie back and forced his friends to sit. "Hey-" Charlotte was about to speak, but Paul interrupted.

"Shut it, chipmunk." She didn't say another word. "Now if you want to argue, fine, but that is a waste of time. If this is supposed to be a stupid game, then are you going to play or shout at each other about it? Valarie, go back where you came from, got it. Ketchum, if you can't force some scrawny, over prided, group of mice away from you, that is completely sad. So are we going to move it or not?" he asked. The Valaries looked at each other for a minute before leaving swiftly. Paul sat back down and put his elbow on the armrest and propped his head up. Ash looked at him and smiled,"Thanks buddy."

"Whatever. Are you going to start this mess or not?"

"Yeah! We'll go first! Mist! Set off one of those big ones!" Ash bounced up and down, pointing to his car. Misty nodded and grabbed one of them from the trunk. She ran out to the middle of the street and set it down. She pushed the button up on the lighter and pulled the trigger. A small flame came out of the top and she put it on the fuse. When it began to sparkle, she ran back up to the driveway right as it shot out. It flew into the air and exploded, causing red and green lights to shoot into different directions. Everyone, but Paul of course, looked up in awe.

"I love fireworks!" Ash cheered.

* * *

They are meant to act young. I rushed. I'm trying to do something. My plan is to update every story on my birthday, which is today. It's one AM and I want to finish this quickly.


End file.
